A Disappearing Sound
by niyoggirl
Summary: Kagamine Len comes across a cellist's melody when coming to his cousin's school. When he heard her, Len fell in love with the girl. He returns again and again in hopes of hearing it once more, but she never came every time. When he meets shy student, Kagamine Rin, he asks her for help in his search for his one and only love. Originally titled "The Shy Melody"
1. Prologue

I don't actually go to this school. But my cousin, Rinto, is the principal of this school. He told me that he needed some help with moving some things from one of the practice rooms.

Let me explain. Rinto's school is a school that also includes music as a class. I was going to go to this school, but I decided to go to another school. Not a music school.

I came into the principal's room, and Rinto was there sitting at his desk.

"Oh, Len, you came," he said, looking at me.

"Well, you're paying me to be here. How can I say no?" I replied with a grin.

"Alright, then, there are stacks of papers in the furthest practice room on the third floor. You can take that cart over there to bring them to the sheet music library."

"Why is it in a practice room?"

"Well . . . no need for details!" he said in a sing-song tone. "Good luck, Len!"

That man . . . I swear. I pushed the cart out of the room and made my way around the school, following the directions that my cousin gave me. I came across the practice hall, which was literally a hall of doors to practice rooms. Let's see . . . the furthest room, huh?

I found the room to find three medium-big stacks of papers on the table on the side. I transferred the papers to the cart, and began to push the cart out.

Until I heard it.

I looked to the room to my left, and looked through the rectangular window that was in the door. She was playing the cello. A beautiful melody was played on her cello. It's as if I could only hear this melody over the others that were leaking out of each room. Not only did I love this song.

I fell in love with her. The most beautiful girl that I have ever seen.

That day, I fell in love.

* * *

"LEN!" I heard Kaito cry, running towards my desk.

"Kaito, what's up?" I asked.

"I heard that a girl confessed to you again, and you said that you had someone you liked already! Is that true?" he asked urgently.

"I did," I said, smiling and resting my head in my palm.

"Well? Who is it?" He pulled up a seat in front of my desk, absolutely intrigued.

"Well . . . The most beautiful girl that I ever saw." I closed my eyes as I began to dream. "Maybe even an angel that fell from heaven. That girl . . . she was stunning."

"G-gah!" he cried, scratching his head in confusion and stress.

"What is it?"

"That girl!" he said in a-matter-of-fact tone. "You keep calling her 'that girl'! Don't you know her name or something?"

"Well . . . it's a one-sided love. She's in a world that I can't get in touch with."

"D-don't tell me . . ." He leaned in closer, shivering and biting his nails. "Is she married?" he questioned, letting out a small "Kya!"

But no matter what, I can't stop thinking about her. Her short blond hair or her melody.

I want to see her again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for your reviews! I know the previous chapter was a little short, but it's because it was a prologue. So my updating will be slower . . . well, even more slowly than it already was. School is back and I gotta work hard! So I swear that I'll work on the fanfictions as much as I can when I can. **

I came back to Ongaku Academy today. It's my twentieth time I came here this month and Rinto is really starting to get curious about why I come back so much. So I try to avoid getting spotted by him. Carefully walking into the school grounds, I tried to stay in the shadows like a ninja would, getting away from Rinto, who was being the nice principal he is, watching the students leave and saying goodbye.

It was somewhere like thirty minutes after school and all since I had to go home, get out of my winter uniform, change into normal clothes and all.

I was walking through the halls as I usually do, and students were looking at me with weird faces or greeting me with a wave. Some people have gotten very familiar with me and my visits. Yeah, I've come here that many times. Even Kaito thinks it's a little weird, and that maybe I should just transfer here instead. Well, Kaito, one reason I can't do that is because my parents will NOT agree to me going to a music school just so I can find the girl of my dreams. The other reason is because Rinto will be suspicious about me being a student after I gave –

"Len?" I heard Rinto call. Aw, crap.

Quickly, I began speed walking towards the practice hall getting far away from my dear cousin. I saw the door, opening it, and then realizing that someone was trying to go the other way. It turned out to be a girl, who was wearing the winter uniform for this school, which was a tan-beige colored sweater with a white shirt and a blue tie, a plaid blue skirt, socks, and black shoes. For a second, I forgot I was running away from Rinto. I was just looking at the girl who looked like a she saw a ghost.

"Len? Is that you?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed this girl's wrist, running her into a free room in the hall.

"E-excuse me, Mister -," she began, but I stopped her with my hand.

I saw Rinto through the window in the door, as I slid both me and this girl down to the floor. As soon as I knew he left, I heaved a sigh and let go of the girl.

"Hey, kid, sorry about that earlier. I just really –" I looked down at her, and I noticed that she fainted. "H-H-hey, are you alright!?"

Gradually, the girl began to wake up, opening her sapphire eyes, which matched her blond hair and white bow. "W-what happened . . .?"

"You fainted while I was hiding from my cousin here. Sorry, it was my fault, kid. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I was just in such a hurry that I had to make a quick run, and you were there, and I wasn't thinking, so I . . .," I explained quickly, trailing of a little.

"Um . . . I don't know what's going on but . . . you're not wearing a uniform . . . a-and I should r-report this to Principal Kagene," she said shivering and scooting away from me.

"No, no, no!" I insisted. "No need to tell him! Ri – I mean, Principal Kagene – does not need to know I am here."

"B-but you're not w-wearing a uniform!"

"Um, I, ah . . . Alright, Principal Kagene is my cousin. I go to a different school, and I'm . . . visiting here to . . . s-see someone!"

She stared at me, and was clutching the handle like there was no tomorrow. "Are y-you the r-rumored boy who a-always comes into practice h-hall 1 on floor 3 and creep on those who go into room 9?"

"What did you say? You make me sound like a stalker!"

"I-I'm not the one who m-made the rumor! I promise!" she said shaking her head, already feeling guilty that she told the rumor. "I o-overheard it and I was a little curious and –"

"Look, it's fine. I came here enough times for that rumor to actually seem true. I have to think about what I do, don't I?" I said, trying to make this atmosphere a little lighter. "I'm Len. Kagamine Len. And you?"

"K-kagamine R-rin . . ."

"So your family name is Kagamine, too? Isn't that a little funny that we sound and look related?" I looked at her, and she still looked as scared as ever. "I won't hurt you, um, Kagamine-chan. **(Yes, you can use –chan at the end of a family name. I looked it up.)** I know everything that just happed was I little surprising, but I swear I won't hurt you."

Rin looked like she calmed just a bit and loosened her hold.

"Kagamine-chan, if you go to this school, do you play an instrument?"

"N-no . . . P-playing an instrument is optional."

"Is that so? You know, I used to play violin. But I don't take lessons anymore."

"Um, well, d-"

"What is it, Kagamine-chan?"

"Eep!" Her grip tightened again on the handle, almost to the point where her knuckles are white.

"I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" I asked in a worried tone.

"N-no . . . B-but do you still play v-violin?"

"Of course I do! I can't get away from it. In fact, I was recommended to this school."

"You were?"

"Yeah, last year, when 8th grade ended, the principal gave me a letter of recommendation. But I declined it."

"W-why would you decline it? It's an honor if you come to this school! It means you have -"

"—musical talent in you? Yeah, but I didn't want to be away from my friends. If I went, I'd be the only one from my middle school who went." I just realized what was happening and said, "Maybe we should leave."

"O-oh . . . r-right." She quietly picked up her one strap backpack, and slung it around her. I helped Rin to her feet and we made a walk to the exit.

"Kagamine-chan, how did you get here?"

"Well . . . M-my parents believed that I might have some music ability. They're very good with music, so it's possible I have their genes, like my sister."

"What do you think about that?" I questioned.

Rin slipped a scarf around her neck, feeling the cold winter air hit. "B-but I have s-stage fright s-so it's not possible for me to do much . . ."

"Rin!" A girl called, who had long blond hair in a pony tail. "Let's go home together!"

Rin nodded silently with a smile on her face. "It was nice meeting you . . . K-K-Kagamine-kun."

"It's alright! You'll be seeing a lot more in school. Um . . . if you don't mind, could you -"

"—K-keep it a secret from Principal Kagene? That seems like a plan."

"Rin, are you coming?" the girl called again. Rin started walking toward her.

"W-wait, Kagamine-chan!" I blurted, grabbing her wrist. Rin looked at me in surprise, and shook a little. "Sorry . . . again. I . . . kind of need a little help. Do you think you could help me?"

"Well . . . it k-kind of depends on what it is."

Can I trust Rin? Can I ask her for help without her laughing at me? I mean, look, Rin seems as innocent as a little girl! I'm sure she wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone my feelings. "There's someone I'm looking for . . . at your school."

"W-who is it?"

"I'm looking for a girl with blond hair." She blinked a few times, tugging lightly at her own hair. I chuckled, "It's not you, Kagamine-chan."

"But . . . there are a lot of blond students in Okoku Academy. It will be hard for me to help you find this girl you're looking for."

"That's true. Do you know if any of them play cello?"

Rin blinked a couple of times again, and shook her head. "As far as I know, none of them play cello."

"But she was wearing the uniform! She has to be here somewhere!" I shook my head immediately, thinking about how desperate I sounded. "Well, how about the song she played. Do you think you can identify this song for me?" I hummed the tune quietly, thinking about how the tune sounded then. It was soft, beautiful, with her emotion tied towards it.

"Le Cygne," she said quietly.

"What did you say?" I asked, stopping my hum.

"The song is Le Cygne by Saint-Saëns. It means 'The Swan' in French."

"'The Swan', you say? It suits her perfectly." I smiled to myself. "Thank you, Kagamine-chan! Even that was enough help for me. I hope you don't mind, but may I ask for help once again?"

"Of course you can. Whenever you need it, I'll help you."

"Well, I shouldn't hold you back any longer. See you another time, Kagamine-chan!"

"Y-yeah . . . another time, Kagamine-kun." She turned around, walking towards the girl with a ponytail.

That night I looked up the song and put it on my iPod. I'm a step closer to finding her. And I have an ally to find her as well. I'm sure that Rin will be there for me. Every step of the way.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Len POV~**

During lunchtime at school today, Kaito came up to me as I was munching on a sub sandwich.

"So how are you and your unrequited love, Len?" he asked with a wide grin.

"It won't be unrequited for long, my friend!" I proudly said with food in my mouth. After swallowing, I said, "I have a friend that goes to Ongaku Academy!"

"Should I be worried?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and eating out of his bento.

"Why should you worry? She was fine with helping me."

"There are two reasons. One: You just said that it's a girl. Two: SHE'S GONNA REPLACE ME! I'm your best friend, man! I don't wanna –"

"Kagamine-chan isn't going to replace you, Kaito. I only met her yesterday." I blinked for a moment. "Wait, what's wrong with her being a girl?"

"What if she turns on you? What if she's lying to you about the information for her own entertainment?" He shivered. "What if she's evil like Neru!?"

"I'm sure that's not the case, dude. Kagamine-chan is really nice. I'm sure she's not like that. She's innocent. Besides, no one is as evil as Neru, Kaito," I pointed out.

"True, but she can be close second!" He stopped for a second, thinking. "Wait, Kagamine-chan? What's with that? You related or something?"

"It's just a coincidence that the two of us have the same family name. Her name is Kagamine Rin."

"So you call someone, who you have the same last name as, by their last name?"

"Yeah, I'd feel awkward to call someone by their first name when we met like a day ago. You remember how we met right?" I said.

"You wouldn't stop being so formal with me for two years, man. It was awkward for me."

". . . Cuz that's just how I roll, Kaito." We laughed together and continuing with our lunch.

**After School . . .**

I left the campus late because I was doing a study session with Kaito and Neru. Though Neru was called back home to look after her brother. So in the end, Kaito and I went home together.

"So, how's violin going, Len?" he asked.

"Going well, going well. And trumpet?"

"Don't tell a soul, got it?" Kaito sternly said. "I'm working on _Under the Double Eagle_ right now. Articulation is really hard on that piece!"

"Hang in there, Kaito. Hm . . .?" I noticed a figure from behind him, walking. "Kagamine-chan?"

She heard me, and shyly waved at me. I ran towards her, Kaito following behind me. I noticed how her light brown jacket was slightly bigger than her. She wore a red, plaid skirt and a matching scarf, black shoes, and a white blouse. Similar to when I met her, her hair was in two pigtails with two white bows. "How are you, Kagamine-kun?"

"Holy crap, she's like a female version of you, Len!" Kaito cried.

Rin shivered and took a step back. "I-I . . . I-uh . . . sorry!" She bowed.

"Don't scare her like that, Kaito!" I whispered harshly. "Sorry about that Kagamine-chan. This is my friend, Shion Kaito. Kaito, this is Kagamine Rin."

"Oh, so you're Kagamine-san! I'm pleased to meet you!"

"O-oh, um, likewise . . . um, Shion-kun," she said, almost like she was whispering.

I looked at her hands and noticed the plastic bags. "Were you out on an errand?"

"Yes . . . I needed to get some groceries."

"The politeness . . . the blond hair . . . the blue eyes . . . so creepily similar . . .," Kaito muttered, inspecting me and Rin closely.

"Kaito, you're freaking me out . . ."

"I'm sorry," he said in defense. "It's not every day you meet someone that looks almost like you! Kagamine-san is exactly like you if you were a girl. It's like it's you, but you cross-dressed!"

"I-I-I'm like K-ka-kagamine-kun?" Rin stuttered in embarrassment. "But . . . c-c-cro-cross . . ." She blushed to her ears, looking away from us.

"Kagamine-chan is nothing like me!" I said accusingly. "She'd be way cuter than I would ever be if I cross-dressed!"

I just made her even shyer. "I . . . um, that's . . . not t-true . . . t-there's n-no way I c-could . . ."

"Rin, who're you talking to?" A girl approached us. She looked similar to Rin, but her hair was wavier and longer than hers. She then noticed us, the men. "Hey, you bastards, what do you think you're doing to my sister!?"

"N-nothing, I swear!" I said waving my hands madly. "We just saw Kagamine-chan on the way home, and –"

"What makes you think you can call Rin 'Kagamine-chan', you punk!"

"L-lenka . . . everything is fine!" Rin said worriedly. "This is that boy that I told you about, Kagamine Len-kun."

This Lenka girl blinked for a second, and gasped as she realized who I was. "Oh, so you're Kagamine Len? Oh I am SO sorry!" she said. "I thought you were strangers hitting on Rin. Hm, you're pretty cute!"

"O-oh, thanks, I get that a lot," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, no worries, Kagamine . . . ack, this is way too awkward to call you by the same last name!?" Whoa, she's really the different than Rin. "Can I call you Len?"

"Sure you can, Lenka-san. I hope that's not too straightforward, it's just calling I'm calling your sister something different, and it'd be confusing.

"Oh boy," Kaito muttered. "I'm getting too confused already." He rubbed his head.

I could see a small tint of pink on Rin's cheeks, while watching Kaito in his confusion.

"Well, Rin and I really have to get home. It's getting late," Lenka said.

"That's true. Well, see you again, R-Rin-san, Lenka-san."

"E-eh!?" Rin's face flushed.

"S-sorry, it was just to specify who's who. I'll call you Kagamine-chan if you're sister or any of my relatives aren't around."

"T-that's not i-i-it . . ." she shied away, behind her sister. "I-I d-don't mind i-if you c-call m-m-me by my first n-name . . ."

I smiled, as I noticed that Rin was opening up to me a little more. "So I can call you . . . Rin-san?"

Rin nodded quietly.

I waved to the sisters, as Kaito and I continued home. Halfway home, Kaito mumbled to me in embarrassment, "K-Kagamine san is kinda cute, isn't she?"

"W-which Kagamine are you talking about?" I chuckled.

"Kagamine R-rin . . ."

"She is, isn't she?"

He looked like he was thinking hard about this, but maybe it was another Kaito character change.

**~Rin POV~**

I quietly listened to my sister play the melody on the piano in the soundproof practice room. I've always loved the sound of _Minute Waltz in D-flat major Op. 64 No. 1_.

Len's really nice, isn't he? I usually get scared around people like him, but this is different. I wonder who's the girl he wants to meet is . . .

* * *

**Alright! What do you think should happen next?**

**-Len shows Rin his violin  
**

**-Kaito talks trumpet with Len  
**

**-Lenka has a performance with piano  
**

**These will produce different scenes and different endings for the storyline, choose wisely! Also, what should the name of this Fanfic be? I've been debating on it, so if you want to help choose the final and official name, check out my poll!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**The final and official name of this fanfiction is going to be A Disappearing Sound! Yay!  
Let me also say this: I do NOT play violin. So if there is anything wrong about the processes that involve the violin, I'm sorry. I'm getting my info off a friend and internet.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**~Len POV~**

Today was Saturday, my violin strings were old, and my mom said I needed fresh air. So I added that all together, and decided to go on a trip to a music store.

"Mom, I'm gonna get some new strings," I called out as I was putting on my shoes at the front door, my violin case right beside me.

"You are?" My mom appeared as she went down the stairs. "Do you have money?"

"Yes, mom, enough to buy me strings."

"Well, why don't you go to this music store in town? I hear that it's small, but it's very nice."

I told her that I would go there and be back as soon as possible. So then I left having no idea where I was going. My mom didn't know where it was either, but it was around the district where there were walkers.

I went there, and found nothing. I would have asked some stranger, but I was acting shy today.

"Hey, Len!" I turned around to see Kaito once again. He looked at my violin case in my hand. "Out for new strings?"

I grin from ear to ear. "You know me so well. My mom told me that there was a small music shop around here, but I can't find it."

"Oh, I know where it is~! I also know a shortcut from here. Follow me!" I followed his command as he went into an alley in between two stores. In front of me was a music store in between two other shops. "Here it is! I know the guy that runs this place since we're pretty tight."

"Is that so? Wait… I think I know this place! Isn't this where you got your trumpet?" I asked Kaito.

"Oh, you know me so well!" We both heard a melody coming from inside the shop, calling us in. Kaito opened the door, the little bell jingling when the door hit it. I slowly realized that the tune playing was _Minute Waltz in D-flat major Op. 64 No. 1_. Yes, I'm that precise.

I also realized the musician playing was Kagamine Lenka. Rin was also there, sitting on a tall stool near who I assumed to be the owner of the store. She had short brown hair and was sitting on a stool behind the counter, while Rin was in front of it. Kaito and I were on the other side of the piano, but I could tell that Lenka's touch was very light and delicate as she pressed each key with nimble movements.

When the song ended, the brown haired woman noticed the two of us. "Oh, sorry, welcome to the shop. Kaito, is this a friend of yours?"

"Yep! This is Len, Meiko-san!"

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." I bowed to the woman respectfully.

"Is there something you're looking for?" She looked at my violin case. "Is it a new bow or strings?"

"I'm looking for a full set of strings, ma'am, for a full size violin."

"Give me a second, and I'll give it to you!" Meiko went through the door behind the counter and I got my wallet out of my pocket.

"So, it's been a week since I've seen you, Rin-san," Kaito said, smiling as usual. "Have you been well?"

"I've been fine, and you?" she replied, standing up from her chair.

"Wait . . . what do you mean by 'a week ago'? Didn't you meet her two weeks ago?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, I was on a walk the last week, and there was a community concert that Lenka-san was taking a part of, and I saw Rin-san there. We talked for a while and I got to know Rin-san better."

"Sorry for the wait! Here are the strings you needed, sir. If you'd like, you can do your tuning here." Meiko came back out and handed me the pack of strings. I handed her the amount of money and told her that I was going to tune my violin here.

"If you're going to tune here, why don't you ask Rin over here to be your tuner? She has perfect pitch!" Lenka said after I finished stringing my violin and let the strings stretch.

"I-I don't mind h-helping," Rin said as shy as usual.

I smiled and replied, "Well, I'll be counting on you, Rin-san."

Rin gently pressed a key on the piano. "Shall we start with the G string?"

I nodded as I lifted my violin to guitar position and plucked my G string a couple of times for Rin to hear. I could see her deep in thought, with her eyes closed and focusing on my pitch.

"You are a bit flat." I agreed and adjusted fine tuner for G. I plucked it again and looked at her. She smiled a bit and told me that the pitch was in tune. After that mess was done, I thought I should test the strings.

"Um, ma'am," I said, addressing Meiko, "Is it okay for me to play here?"

"Of course it is! It makes a nice attraction for new customers and if Lenka can play here, then so can you."

I grinned and gave thanks to her. With my instrument raised, I placed my bow and played a simple piece that would be good to play with new strings.

"Franḉois-Joseph Gossec's _Gavotte, _huh?" Kaito said as he listened.

Soon my unaccompanied piece was accompanied with a piano, which I definitely knew was Lenka. I was a little surprised that she could accompany this piece when I didn't even have any sheet music, but it fit with my violin perfectly. I could see how Rin said that Lenka inherited musical talent.

We ended, and we got applause from Kaito, Rin, and Meiko. I glanced over to Lenka, who was giving me a wide grin.

"That was fun, huh, Len?" she believed, still beaming.

"Yeah, it really was!" I replied.

"You two are really good," Meiko commented, but later left to tend to another customer.

"I'm with Meiko-san here!" Kaito laughed.

"I like cute performances like this . . ." Rin smiled in content.

"Lenka-san, how long have you been a pianist?" I asked her.

She looked up as if the answer was on the ceiling and started counting on her fingers. She finally responded, "Since I was in first grade . . . I think . . . I can't remember exactly . . . I played the piano accompaniment for _Gavotte _since a friend of mine needed it."

"Really? Who was it?"

"A friend of mine named Gumi. She's was a viola player before, but she later switched to play cello."

The second I heard the word cello, I immediately requested for some information. "By any chance, is she blonde?"

"Hm . . .?" Lenka, Rin, and Kaito were looking at me in surprise. "No, she isn't. She's has green hair. Why? Do you have a thing for blonde cellists?"

I felt my face get all red, and without delay, I shook my head. "T-that's not it! I-I was just a little curious, and I was looking for someone."

She chuckled a bit, and answered, "No worries, man, I won't get all up in your business. It was just a joke, that's all."

I sighed in relief, glad that she wouldn't know something that was a little embarrassing to talk about. I looked over to Rin, who was talking again with Kaito happily. She noticed my stare, and smiled at me warmly with that never changing blush. Rin then went back to talking with Kaito. She could be so nice; I thought she would have told her sister by now and call me weird. I guess not. "I thought you were serious about that Lenka-san!"

We shared a laugh together, just as we all decided it was time to leave. We were already like a normal group of friends, and I was happy that I could be with these guys. But all of a sudden, I saw a cello case and blond hair with my peripheral vision, and spun around, to only be blocked by a bunch of people.

"Kagamine-kun," Rin said in a hushed voice, touching my arm gently. "Is everything okay?" I turned around to see the other two looking at me curiously, but Rin had more of a concerned face. "Kagamine-kun?"

I shook my head, my hair going in random directions. "I'm fine, sorry about that, everyone." Kaito and Lenka gave me a smile and turned to walk again. But Rin still looked a little worried. "It's alright Rin-san," I said with assurance. She had a tint of pink on her cheeks, which I didn't know why. We walked again, just a little behind the two.

"What was it, Kagamine-kun?"

"For a second, I think I saw the girl I'm looking for."

"Really? Do you think it was her?" she asked, a little intrigued.

"I didn't get a good look at her, but the cello case looked right. Just like how I remembered, it was a silver case with stickers on it."

She hummed in understanding. "I-if you'd like, I could work that information and find a case like that in my school . . ."

Happiness bubbled up inside me. "Can you do it, Rin-san? That would be a lot of help."

"I'll do what I can, but I'll do my best for you, Kagamine-kun."

"Thank you very much. Am I putting too much weight on your shoulders?" I asked, hoping she wasn't under any pressure.

"N-not at all! I even narrowed the list down since the last time I saw you. B-but . . . there are more blond cellists than I thought there would be in my school . . . Nevertheless, I can do it!" I saw determination, in her eyes, which told me she was really doing her best.

"Thank you . . . Rin-san." I smiled at her, which she gladly returned.

But I was a little worried . . . Was Rin really going to find this girl with such vague details?

* * *

**Guess who has writers block now! ME! So if you are willing to give me ideas for the next chapter, could you share them? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys! It's been so long, huh? I'm getting ready to finish this school year, so I'm really busy now. But still, as soon as school is over, I'll try to get more updates in. Also, I've been on Deviantart and I've been there forever, so I took a break from there and came back to here~! So enjoy what I have been working on for the last two weeks~!**

* * *

**~Rin~**

Let's see . . .

Cellist

Blonde hair, short (shoulder length)

Silver case

I sighed. No matter how many times I look over these three details, I can't narrow down the list any further. I turned the page in my pocket notebook and saw the numerous pages of names of girls in Ongaku Academy. I've crossed out about three quarters of the names that didn't fit the three descriptions. That left me with ten names.

If only Len knew anything else, like the size of the cello or the girl's eye color. I know he doesn't know the name, but –

Before I could finish my thought, I bumped into someone. Immediately, a blush took over my face and I apologized. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should have been looking where I was going instead of –"

"R-Rin-san, it's okay! It's just me, Len!"

"Eh?" I looked up and saw that it truly was Len. "K-K-Kagamine-kun, you're back again?"

He laughed sheepishly. "It's become a kind of habit to me, huh?" He noticed my notebook and smiled. "What's that, Rin-san?"

"Oh, this?" I offered it to him and watched as he read through it.

He gave me another smile. "You're really working hard!"

I blushed in embarrassment, something I've gotten used to by now.

"You know, Rin-san, I've always wondered what it's like to play a cello." Len had that look on his face that told me he was really curious.

" . . . I-if you'd like to, we can use a cello from the Rental Room," I offered.

The Rental Room is a room full of instruments for students who don't have enough money to buy their own instruments or something happened to their own instrument (like an accident or something).

"R-really?" He looked like a kid in a candy store. I led him there and explained to the teacher in charge that Len wanted to try out a cello. The teacher gave us the okay and we went to a practice room.

**~Len~**

I was surprised when the door Rin was about to open opened by itself. Rin jumped a bit and hid behind me immediately, and I comforted her a bit, telling her that this person probably wouldn't do anything.

On the other side, I saw a girl. The girl had shoulder length hair and held a silver cello case in her hand. This was the girl I've been looking for.

Or, at least, she looked like it.

Yes, she had the hair length and the cello case . . . but not the hair coler. In a certain light, she did look like a blonde, but she had lime green hair instead. For a second, I felt happiness well up inside me, but it all disappeared in an instant.

The blond haired cellist wasn't blonde. How did I get it wrong?

The girl saw Rin, who came out from behind me and gladly greeted her. After their little conversation, she saw me and grinned.

"Hey, Rin, who's you're friend?" she asked.

"Gumi, this is Kagamine Len-kun. Kagamine-kun, this is Megpoid Gumi."

"It's nice to meet you, Len. Call me Gumi," she greeted.

I beamed. "It's nice to meet you, too, Gumi."

"So what's with the cello?" She was referring to the case I was holding.

"Oh, I was curious about how to play a cello, so Rin-san was kind enough to let me borrow one from the school for a sec."

"If that's the case, I can show you the basics, Len!" She beamed at me childishly. Before I could answer her, she went back into the room and began to set up her own cello.

Rom and I followed her and Rin gently closed the door behind her. As soon as I sat down, Gumi was already set to help me. She aided me in getting the cello up and I was now ready. Well, except for the bow, which she put the rosin on for me.

"Put your thumb here, and your fingers here," she instructed. After a couple of seconds of fumbling with the bow and her leading fingers in the right place, I finally got it right.

I looked at Rin, who was looking at us with a bit of envy. I smiled at her. I'll ask her if she wants to try it.

"Alright, now just run your bow. Remember to keep it smooth."

I nodded and tried to play with the bow. It didn't sound too smooth at first, but it got better. "W-wow, the cello is really different from the violin!" I mused.

Gumi grinned. "I know, right? When I switched from viola to cello, I had a lot of difficulty adjusting."

"I guess I should stick with the violin!" I looked at Rin, who cutely cocked her head to the side. "Rin-san, would you like to try?"

She blushed and politely refused. "N-n-no thanks, Kagamine-kun, I-I'm fine with watching."

"Aw, c'mon, Rinrin!" Gumi chirped.

Before she could refuse again I got and put the cello in her hands. "C'mon, Rin-san, you look like you'd like it."

Rin had an embarrassed look before nodding and sitting where I was before. She let Gumi instruct her, but she hand no problem with her hand position, unlike me. Rin produced a nice tone, but it sounded somewhat half-hearted. I looked at her, and she had that content and warm on her face.

"Now it wasn't that bad, was it, Rin?" Gumi gave her a grin, which Rin blushed at.

"I-I guess not . . . b-but I believe it's time I return this cello." Rin stood up and began packing the instrument up.

While she did, I came up to the lime green haired girl, who was doing the same as Rin. "G-gumi . . . by any chance, before you pack up, have you played Le Cygne by Saint-Saёns?"

"Me? Oh, I sure have! Wanna hear it?"

I nodded a bit too eagerly. Maybe the only thing I mistook was the hair color. I'll recognize that beautiful tone from anywhere. Gumi played the melody, and although it was pretty, it wasn't the same. Megpoid Gumi was not the girl I was looking for.

"Amazing, Gumi!" I said, clapping after she was done but still a bit sad that they weren't the same.

"Aw, thanks, Len! I gotta go, so see you guys later!" Gumi grabbed her cello case with her instrument inside and walked out the door, leaving me and Rin, who was getting the case on her shoulder.

"Rin-san, why don't I carry that for you?" I offered.

"I'm alright. It's not a heavy instrument." She gave me an assuring smile as we walked to the Rental Room.

* * *

Coincidentally, Rin and I walked the same way to get home.

"Rin-san, playing the cello was fun, right?" I said, trying to make a conversation.

She nodded shyly.

"Do you have a favorite piece?"

She looked at me surprise. "Y-you want me to choose a favorite?" Rin blushed and briskly shook her head. "I-I-I can't do that!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"T-there are too many pieces out there for me to choose just one, Kagamine-kun." She paused for a second. "But if I were to single out one piece . . . Salut D'Amour is a lovely piece."

"Really? Well, that is a beautiful piece, so I can agree." I smiled.

"What about you? Is there a piece that you like specifically?"

I looked up in thought. "Well, now that I think of it, I can relate to how there are too many pieces to choose just one. But Polonaise Brilliante holds a place in my heart."

"Really? Have you played it before?"

"I'm working on it, but it's been on my dream piece list forever!"

"Oh . . ." Rin looked down to the ground in deep thought.

We walked in awkward silence just as I realized I needed to tell Rin something.

"Hey, Rin-san."

She looked at me in curiousity. "Yes?"

"Y'know . . . I thought for a second that Gumi was the girl I'm looking for."

"G-gumi? But she's not a blonde."

"I-I know . . . that's when I thought . . . maybe I was wrong about the blonde hair, so I asked if she could play Le Cygne and see if I could recognize her sound."

"W-was it the same?" she asked, intrigued by my story.

I let out a little sigh. "It wasn't. Don't get me wrong; she is a great cellist. I'm sorry, Rin-san, to asked you to look for this person."

"I-It's fine, Kagamine-kun! I only have to find Her in ten names. But . . . with these, I might need you to verify if it's them by their sound. I c-can ask for recordings . . . b-but-but, I-I . . . I-I . . ."

Rin started stuttering and I noticed that she was shivering a little. O-oh, yeah . . . I forgot that she was a bit shy. What can I do? If I hang around there, Rinto is sure to find me. Rin's right, I'll need recordings. But I know Rin is uncomfortable talking to people she's not familiar with.

Suddenly, a light bulb began to light up in my head.

"Hey, Rin-san, you know Gumi, don't you?" I said.

"Y-yes, she's a friend of mine."

"Is she trustworthy?" I asked politely.

Rin nodded. "Of course she is!"

"Then can you tell her everything and asked for her help?"

Rin had a shocked look on her face. "B-but didn't you want to keep it a secret?"

"Y-yeah . . . but, Rin-san, you'd be out of your comfort zone. I'd be more than happy to reveal this to a trustworthy friend of yours. It's my fault after all that you're in this position, Rin-san."

"O-oh . . ." She had a blush on her face and started twiddling with her fingers. "T-t-thank you . . . Kagamine-kun."

I gladly smile at her. "It's what friends are for, Rin-san."

"W-we're . . .?"

"Definitely! I mean, I really enjoy your company . . . and even when we first met and we didn't know each other, you kept my secret and trusted me." It was my turn to blush a bit.

Rin looked up and smiled at me. "Thanks . . . I think you're a really good friend, too." She looked down a street. "My house is down here."

I grinned at her. "It's late, so I'll walk you there, okay?"

We walked down the street and saw a two-story house that had a car pulled into its driveway. Rin immediately stopped me from getting any closer to the house and we stopped right in front of her neighbor's house.

"T-this is far enough, Kagamine-kun," she whispered with a sheepish smile.

"Eh? Are you sure, Rin-san?"

"Um . . . yes, I'm fine." I saw her eye the car in her driveway.

"Is there something wrong? Is it something concerning that car/"

She gave me a look that told me that I hit bullseye. Hesitantly, Rin answered, "W-well, that car belongs to my cousin, Hatsune Mikuo, and he;s really protective of Lenka and I. So, if he s-sees you, he'll start investigating."

I was a bit shocked. "I-Investigating!? H-how?"

"I'm not sure myself, but if a boy ever comes to our house, he'll give them this look that could kill. It'd be best if he didn't get suspicious about you, Kagamine-kun."

"Okay . . . thanks, Rin-san." It's nice of her to watch out for me like that.

She smiled happily. "My pleasure, Kagamine-kun! Thank you for walking with me."

"It's not a problem. I'll see you again." I waved her goodbye and turned around to go home.

**~Rin~**

"I-I'm home," I said when I entered.

"Rin, where have you been?" Mikuo asked as he approached me.

"S-sorry, I was helping a girl in my class with Music Studies."

"Who is this girl?"

Kagamine Len-san," I answered with no falter in my voice.

He crossed his arm and rose a brow. "Len's a man's name."

"It's a nickname, Mikuo. Her full name is Lenna."

He had a skeptical look, but it lightened up into a grin as he hugged me tightly, telling me to change since dinner was soon. I sighed as I walked up the stairs and removed my ribbon.

"Rin," I heard Lenka say, "So apparently there's a girl in our school named Kagamine Lenna."

I turned to her bedroom door. "Did you think I'd tell Mikuo I was with a boy?"

She sighed with a half-smile. "I'm still surprised that someone so innocent-looking can lie so easily."

I laughed. "I've gotten so used to it . . ."

"Rin, what'll you do if Len comes to our house and Mikuo is here? How do you plan on hiding it then?" She looked at me seriously. "You can't hide it forever, you know."

"I know I can't, Lenka, but I just need this to play out until Len is done." I sighed. "I just don't want to think of that right now . . ." I began to walk to the adjacent room, which was my bedroom.

"Why are you hanging out with Len in the first place? How did you meet him?"

" . . . It's a long story, Lenka. I'll tell you another time, okay? I'm just too tired right now." With that, I closed the door to my room.

I plopped down on my bed, looking at my pocket notebook in distress.

Why _am_ I helping Len?


End file.
